Disinfectants are grouped in seven categories. Each of them has some short comings: Alcohol-based agents have wide germicidal activity but poses a fire hazard, provide limited activity in the presence of organic matter, not effective against bacterial and fungal spores. Alcohol-based agents are also in general too expensive. Halogens (Iodine or hypochlorite) are corrosive, have limited activity when in the presence of organic matter, not effective as sporocidal agent and they may stain surfaces. Phenolics (single or multiple) are not sporocidal and are potentially mutagenic. Tar distillates (cresol and cresylic acid) are not sporocidal, but are corrosive and toxic at high concentrations and emit noxious gases. Aldehydes (Glutaraldehyde) are toxic and are mutagens. Oxidizing agents (hydrogen peroxide, potassium permanganate) are not sporocidal, ineffective in the presence of organic matter;
The biocidal activities of quaternary ammonium compositions have been reported. It was noted that didecyldimethyl ammonium compounds, and particularly didecyldimethyl-ammonium chloride, are potential biocides. Preston, J.A.O.C.S. 60:567 (1983) concurs and suggests that maximum fungi-toxicity is exhibited with dialkyldimethyl compounds having C.sub.10-C.sub.12 alkyl groups.
Ruseggan, in U.K. Patent Publication No. 650,304, discloses a detergent which includes a tetra alkyl quaternary ammonium halide or hydroxide in which two alkyl groups contain from 6 to 9 carbon atoms in each hydrocarbon group and the other two alkyl groups contain 3 to 9 carbon atoms each together with a weak alkali. Such compositions may also include an alkali substrate (U.K. Patent Publication No. 669,506). Quaternary ammonium compounds have advantages over alcohol-based products. First, although quaternary ammonium compounds are broadly effective antimicrobials, these compounds demonstrate relatively low toxicity to animals. Second, quaternary ammonium compounds are essentially odorless, making them easy to formulate in personal care products. Finally, quaternary ammonium compounds do not degrade or corrode materials, such as steel, plastics, and rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,285 presented a method for disinfecting a substrate with a biocidal effective amount of a composition of one quaternary ammonium carbonate, bicarbonate, or any combination thereof, a solvent and a surfactant.
Quaternary ammonium compounds, such as benzalkonium chloride, possess antimicrobial activity against a wide range of microbial pathogens, including bacteria, fungi, and viruses. U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,770 uses benzalkonium chloride in antimicrobial composition in a format for no-rinse application to the skin. The formulation tested showed positive eye irritation in accordance with OPPTS 870, 2400 Guidelines. The tested compound is classified as Toxicity category III, indicating corneal involvement or irritation (U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,770, column, line 55). Although benzalkonium chloride is widely used, but it may cause reproductive defects and may act as a mutagen.
When degraded some alkyl quaternary ammonium chloride tends to form organic chloride which is toxic and mutagenic.
With increased concerns over pathogens in the household and environment, the need for safe disinfectants and sanitizers has increased. Especially with the epidemic spread of SARS, swine flu (H1N1 flu), aviation flu and hand-foot-mouth diseases, there is a continuing and urgent need for safe and strong disinfectant which is not toxic nor cause skin or ocular irritation.